Sable Curse
by Ikiwa
Summary: The Sohma house has lost its joy and has become bleak. From an unexpected accident Tohru is left comatose and barely alive, leaving Kyo distraught and Yuki guilty. What is the truth behind this accident and what does Yuki have to do with it? What is the Sable Curse that has also begun to plague the Sohmas? Genderbending: Fem-Yuki x Kyo
1. Fault

No More Smiles Re

I. Fault

-Its the unbearable weight that crushes

* * *

The sound of rain drowned out the distraught thoughts that kept plaguing the young man, who sat alone in his room. The silence that encompassed the house was disturbing. It had become normal for the Sohma house. The joy that had bloomed within the house was destroyed and shatter by an accident that could not be explained. Everything had become bleak and useless from that moment.

Ruby eyes stared out at the rain that seemed to pour endlessly from the sky. Kyo Sohma hadn't step foot out of him room in three days. He just couldn't. He couldn't stand being near anyone at the moment. Everyone wanted to comfort him, when he wanted to be alone. He didn't want to be bothered. He turned over on his side to look at his clock that ticked away painfully in the silent room, against the rain. He reached out and grabbed the small clock, without thinking he slammed it against the wall. It shattered to pieces against the force Kyo had exerted. He pressed his face into his pillow in an effort to quiet the sounds that emitted from him.

_Kyo, are you alright?_

He could almost hear her voice in his mind as he felt tears reach the surface. He hated it. He felt so helpless and he hated himself for it. He could do anything as she lay in that hospital bed. Her body was pale and unmoving as if she was dead. He bit his lip for thinking such thoughts. Tohru wasn't dead. She was in a coma. He told himself, but he felt like she was dead.

_Who do I blame? _

He missed her presence so much. Her voice and smile, all of it was gone and he didn't know how to deal with it. He didn't know how to handle the fear and sadness building in his heart.

"Tohru…" his voice was barely audibly in the room. He was falling apart without her and he didn't know how long he could keep it together. He grabbed at his bracelet. He could feel the familiar pain that plagued him lately. It traveled up his spine like fire leaving him temporarily paralyzed. He closed his eyes and waited for the agonizing pain to stop. He could barely withstand the pain that almost made him cry out. Instead of a cry a bitter laugh erupted in to the stillness of the room. He felt so helpless, so very helpless. Tears finally surface as he lay paralyzed on the bed.

After a few hours had passed he could move again. A light knock at his door roused him from his daydream and gently he pulled himself up, although still in pain. He took a deep breath and went to the door. He debated several minutes on opening the door, but before he made a choice Shigure began talking.

"Kyo…I know you are in pain, but you have to eat something. It's been three days, I'm beginning to worry." Shigure tried his best to sound normal. They needed someone to bring some normalcy to their life. Kyo ignored the words and stared at the door. What was the point of pretending to feel something that wasn't there? He hated when Shigure tried to be normal.

"Kyo…please, If not for your own health then eat for Tohru-" before he could finish Kyo snatched the door open. His rage was evident by the expression he had. Kyo kept his hand on the door frame to keep himself from grabbing the older man. It was his fault. Everything thing was his fault.

"Shut up! Just shut up! Don't tell me what to do. If you hadn't sent her out there looking for that rat, she'd be-" he stopped short when he realized what he had said. Shigure avoid eye contact and Kyo knew his words were thoughtless.

_Who can I blame?_

"Just leave me alone." He closed the door and walked away leaving the dog in the disturbing silence that was their home. Kyo ran his finger through his hair grasping tightly to the ends. His heart was breaking again. He needed her and she wasn't there. He dropped to his knees unable to keep himself standing.

"I can't take this."

* * *

"_Yuki!" Tohru's screamed. _

Yuki flinched as he sat alone staring down at the table in the sitting room. His heart was racing and he could hear Kyo yelling at Shigure. It wasn't Shigure's fault it was his. Everything that happened was because of him and he didn't know how to make things better. Tohru was in a coma because of he didn't listen to her. He gripped his pant legs tightly. He tried desperately to hold the tears back.

He could hear the rain pouring without letup and a clock that tick away in the dead silence. He could feel his hands shaking even though he was clutching at his pants. His whole body shook uncontrollably and it wouldn't stop.

Useless…

He couldn't even tell the truth about what happen. He wanted to but he could because he was afraid. Fear gripped him tightly kept him from speaking the truth.

"I'm sorry." His broken voice interrupted the silence. "I'm so sorry…"

He had tried his best not to fail her. He tried his best to be a better person, but he still failed. He always failed; he could never change, not like Kyo. He could never be like Kyo. He had become so much more than Yuki could ever dream of. Kyo had Tohru's love and help and now he took them away from him. He never wanted to hurt her. He never wanted to hurt him, but he couldn't save her. He just couldn't do anything.

Powerless…

A noise escaped him that he had no control over and before he knew it his hand were covering his face as tears leaked down his cheeks. He wanted to hide the guilt he felt. He wanted it to disappear so no one could see him, even though he was all alone.

_Yuki looking helplessly on as the scene that unfolded in front of him. Tohru was cover in blood her body laid awkwardly on the ground. Her eyes stared at him accusing him. It was his fault she was like this, that she was so hurt. Blood was everywhere, so much blood. It was all over him as proof. He had hurt her._

Yuki gasped as silent sobs emitted from him. His body was shaking and he could feel the weight of his actions crushing his heart and mind.

"Someone… please help me…" his voice cracked as sobs spilled forth from his broken heart.

A hand gentle touched his shoulder at first and his sobs only grew. He didn't deserve comfort. He was then gently pulled into strong arms and he couldn't hold back his broken cries. He pressed his face against the warm body.

"Don't cry, please…don't cry."

* * *

AN: I decided to rewrite No More Smiles. I looked back on the old one and I realized that it was horrible, so very horrible with so many mistakes. I'm so sorry. I don't think I'll leave the old one up much longer. Please review. I'd like to know what you think of this rewrite. This also will serve as a prologue for Broken Smiles which will be a Momiji x Tohru and will receive a rewrite as well.

:O3


	2. Guilt

II. Guilt

-It claws at your insides until there is nothing left.

* * *

"You need to eat Yuki, or you'll end up sick." Kyo said looking down at the teen. Yuki had his face buried against Kyo's chest. The sobs still spilled forth from the rat. His fingers were tightly gripping Kyo's shirt. It was a display of emotion Kyo never thought he'd see. Something he didn't wish to see ever again. He hesitated at first but did what needed to be done. Wrapping his arms around the violet eyed teen, he began to calm him. He gently rubbed his back.

"Tohru would be disappointed to see you like this, so you have to pull yourself together." He said to the sobbing teen. He leaned Yuki back and did something that was completely out of character for him. He wiped away the tears that stained Yuki's otherwise perfect face. Ruby and violet met and didn't part for what seemed like forever. Kyo broke the eye contact first, leaving Yuki to look away out of embarrassment.

He had never cried in front of Kyo, nor had he ever been so vulnerable in front him. Unsure how to act he kept his head down.

"You should eat." Kyo sat Yuki on the floor beside him before getting up. He turned to leave but was stopped by the grip on his pant leg.

"Please don't leave me…" Yuki kept his eyes on the floor. His voice was nothing but a whisper. Kyo was taken aback from the display of weakness and the despair coming from Yuki.

"Yuki…" he leaned down and took Yuki by his hand. "I'm coming back. I just need to get you something light to eat."

Yuki gave Kyo a quick nodded before turning away from him. He stared at Yuki's back for a while but left the words in his mind unspoken.

Sitting in the silence of the room, Yuki stared at the table in front of him. He was confused at Kyo's actions and his own. Kyo had never been so nice to him. He had become civil but never nice. It only made the weight of his actions worst. His shoulders shook as he tried to gain control of his wayward emotions. He wasn't sure how long he could continue the way he was, but fear kept him silent. It was like a hand that choked him. No matter how much he wanted to speak he couldn't because the fear was too strong. He could not overcome it.

Kyo returned to the room with a small plate of bread. He sat it down in front of Yuki, who seem to ignore it. He was in deep thought and the expression on his face scared Kyo. It was the look of utter defeat, something he couldn't imagine in his wildest dreams.

He sat down beside Yuki and sighed inwardly. He didn't understand why he was worried over the rat. Why did he even care? Why did he feel sad when he looked at the tears on Yuki's face? He didn't want the answer, so he didn't dwell on the thoughts.

"Come on, you need to eat." He said picking up a piece of bread and eating it. He was annoyed at his thoughts and actions and hated when he couldn't understand himself, but he worried over Yuki's odd behavior. Putting that aside he looked at Yuki. The ashen haired teen had yet to look at the food in front of him.

"I'm not going to feed you." he said pushing the plate closer to Yuki.

"I don't need you to. You should feed your own self instead of bothering me. You haven't eaten in two days." He said wiping his face while gaining his composure finally. He was not going to be lectured to by Kyo on taking care of one self.

"Just shut up and eat." Kyo rested his face on his fist and watched as Yuki slowly ate the bread. Kyo wondered why he was helping the person he hated the most. The person who caused him so much pain, it made no sense. But he knew it was something Tohru would ask of him and something he would have done anyway for reasons he was not ready to even thing about.

Yuki's stifled sob caught his attention and he noticed that the teen was holding his abdomen. He reached his hand out but Yuki stopped him.

"I'm fine." He said pushing the bread away from himself. The room was suddenly flooded with light. Shigure had entered the room. He had not expected to see both of the teens together. They always stayed away from each other.

"How are you both holding up?" he asked. He knew how much they cared for Tohru and was sure they were taking it the hardest.

Kyo stood abruptly before Shigure could sit not wanting to answer the man's question. "I'm going to bed."

Without another word he left the room and went to his bedroom. Shigure knew he wouldn't be able to do anything to help the cat. He was someone who preferred to keep his inner feelings to himself. Shigure wouldn't push him; rather he turned his attention to Yuki.

"He doesn't look like he's taking it well, let alone coping, but I can understand. How are you?" he asked watching how Yuki looked away from him. Lately Yuki had been avoiding contact with everyone and it was almost worse than Kyo.

The gray haired teen said nothing as he stood up from the table. He never made eye contact with Shigure. Instead he left the room as quickly as he possibly could. The guilt Shigure witness was puzzling. He wondered if Yuki blamed himself for not being there for Tohru.

_I feel broken and confused, but does this really matter? I just want her to open her eyes again._

Kyo entered his room and closed the door behind him. His eyes were stinging and his chest hurt. He hated when he began to feel that way. It became harder to breathe and he was overcome with embarrassment. He clenched his fist tightly as tears finally made their paths down his cheeks. Kyo truly hated he how he couldn't control his emotions.

He bit his lip to stop the sobs from erupting. He also despised how weak he felt and how he wasn't able to help Tohru at all. Protecting her was all he wanted to do but he couldn't, he wasn't there when she needed him the most. Just like before when he could help _her_.

He didn't remember when he had gotten over to the mirror in his room but he stared at it. Tears trailed his cheeks and continued in streams. He wasn't sure exactly who he was looking at. The person in front of him was a broken mess of emotions. He closed his eyes to hold back his tears and again he could hear her voice.

_I'm sorry Kyo. You're always helping me out. I must be a bother sometimes._

When he opened his eyes the mirror that reflected his image was now distorted. His fist was in the middle of the mirror and blood seeped from under it. He didn't feel the pain.

"You were never a bother… I wanted to help you." He said as he walked away from his mirror and headed to the bathroom to clean his hand. "I should have been there for her."

_It my fault! Isn't it!?_

Yuki lay on his bed shaking uncontrollably. His abdomen felt like it was on fire. The pain seared his insides and felt like it was slowly spreading to other parts of his body. He grasped at his bed spread tightly as his breathing became labored. Squeezing his eyes shut he repeatedly apologized.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry."

* * *

When the morning finally came, Yuki opened his eyes. He had not slept at all and the pain only lessened slightly. It was bearable but still agonizing. He forced himself into a sitting position, when all he wanted to do was lie there. After a couple of minutes he finally rose to his feet to get cleaned up.

It didn't surprise him at all that Kyo had already left. He only ever waited for Tohru. He didn't care that he had left him. He honestly didn't care what Kyo did, and he never would. He touched his forehead as he stood in the bathroom. It was hot to the touch. He was running a fever, but he didn't want to stay home, so he did his best to ignore it. He finished getting ready and headed to school.

_Everything reminds me of you._

Kyo stood at his locker placing his shoes inside. He didn't really want to be there but he forced himself to go to school. It was his second day back after Tohru's accident. He only went because he knew she would want him too. She would have a fit if she knew he skipped school, if that was possible considering her personality. He just didn't want to disappoint her when she finally woke up.

As he walked to his class he couldn't stop remembering every conversation they had at school. Every moment they shared together. It made it so much harder for him to be there. He only had to get through the day he kept telling himself. As he continued in deep thought he passed right by Hatsuharu.

"Hey." Hatsuhara said as he watched Kyo walk pass.

He finally stopped once he heard Hatsuharu's voice. "What?"

"You're lost in your own world." Hatsuharu looked at Kyo's bandaged hand. He hadn't seen Kyo in a while and the bandage only worried him "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking that question? How do you all want me to act!?" Kyo snapped at Hatsuharu. He quickly turned away from the younger teen. He clenched his fist and ignored the resulting pain.

"We're all worried because we know how important Tohru is to you." He said looking at Kyo's back.

"I'm fine" Kyo said leaving Hatsuharu in the hallway. He couldn't hold the conversation any longer. He just wanted to be left alone.

_I don't want anyone to see the truth_.

Yuki closed his locker and leaned heavily on it for a moment. His fever was getting worse and the pain in his body wasn't lightening either. He needed to go home, but he didn't want to. At home he felt isolated and the fear was too great. He felt like he was suffocating. Not that the change in scenery mattered much because he felt the same at school.

As he walked down the hallway he was deep in thought, so deep in thought that he ran into Momiji. "Oh. Momiji, I'm sorry." Yuki looked down at the rabbit.

"Hey Yuki, I was looking for you." His smiled was bright but at the same time it felt like a mask. "I wanted to know how you were doing."

Yuki flinched at the question knowing that he didn't deserve anyone's concern. The pain radiated through his body and he could barely keep himself standing. "I'm fine."

He quickly walked away from the rabbit, leaving Momiji alone in the hallway. Momiji could only stare after Yuki utterly confused by the guilt he saw.

Momiji didn't follow behind Yuki. He was angry with him and Kyo for not being there for Tohru. It was irrational anger but they were supposed to protect her and keep her safe. They were always supposed to be with her, making sure she was okay because he couldn't. He would never be able to help her or be as special as Yuki and Kyo were. She would never even consider him. He'd never have her attention. Turning his back to the direction Yuki had taken, he walked to his classroom.

Yuki's hand unconsciously went to his stomach. It was burning deeply inside him and slowly consuming his inside. He wanted to tell someone he needed help, but at the same time he didn't think he deserved it. He didn't understand what was wrong with him. He hurried to class trying to forget his pain and guilt, if only for a little while.

* * *

At the end of the school day Kyo was heading home, but was stopped by Uo before he left the school. They whole day he did his best to avoid her because he knew what she wanted and he wasn't ready to go yet. She stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Arisa…what do you want?" he tried to get pass her but she would let him and he wasn't sure he wanted to keep trying.

"Why haven't you gone to see her?! She needs you, you know." She stared at him waiting for his excuse. His silence made her angry. "She loves you and you lov-"

"Shut up!" He brushed pass her and walked down the hall. He knew he needed to see her. He had to but he couldn't bring himself to see her like that. He couldn't take it to see her so broken.

"Just don't let her be alone for too long, Kyo! She needs you." Uo didn't say the second half loud enough for Kyo to hear.

* * *

Yuki stood in the kitchen boiling a pot of water to make tea. He left school a little early because of the pain. He felt worse and he could barely keep himself on his feet. His fever had only gone up since he came home. He was so tired he didn't realize the water had boiled out. He looked at the blackened pan and smiled bitterly to himself. He could be so useless.

"You obviously don't know when to give up, when it comes to cooking or boiling water." Kyo said as he came into the kitchen. He had just gotten home and could smell the burnt pot all the way outside of the house. He looked at Yuki who had his eyes closed and a disappointed look on his face.

"Just leave the cooking to me, okay. You look tired maybe you should lie down." He said taking the pot off the stove. Yuki gave a small nod and left Kyo to clean the pot. He felt like he was going to faint and he didn't want the cat to see him.

He walked pass Shigure who was taken aback by the sadness on Yuki's face. "Yuki, cooking has never been your forte. In fact, cooking is one of your weakest points. Why are you so worried?"

"I know…I know…" he said moving pass the older man, hiding the pain on his face. He was so close to his room, if only he could get there.

* * *

Kyo finished the dinner in no time. It was simple and at least editable. The trio sat eating in silence, but it was a relaxing silence. It was a change of pace from the tension that seemed to cover the house, though Yuki looked ill. Kyo wanted ask him if he was okay but he decided not to. He couldn't get the words out even if he wanted to.

"I'm going to see her, tomorrow." Kyo said instead of his thoughts. His words broke the silence of the room.

"You should go too Yuki." Shigure looked to the teen that remained quiet.

"I'll be too busy to see her tomorrow." He rose after eating and took his dish with him. He cleaned his dish and was headed to his room, but Kyo stopped him.

"You really aren't going to see her." he stood in Yuki's way. "What could be more important than Tohru? Are you really that cold?"

Yuki pressed his fingers to his temples in an effort to stop the pain pulsing in his head. "I don't have time."

"That's only an excuse!" Kyo grabbed Yuki by his shirt and Yuki effortlessly broke Kyo's grip.

"You don't understand anything. Stop pressuring me to see her! Just stop!" Yuki's outburst was uncharacteristic for him and Kyo was a little shocked to say the least. He let Yuki leave because he didn't know what else to say.

* * *

Yuki laid on his bed in agonizing pain. The pain in his abdomen was spreading through his body again but with much more pain. He bit his hand to keep his sobs quiet. He could see it again and again even as he slept.

_"Yuki…" a voice called his name._

_"Tohru?" Yuki answered back. He knew he was dreaming and what was happening wasn't real but still he answered._

_She stood at the stove cooking with a gentle smile on her face. Even as she spoke to him her smile never left her face. "You did this to me. You left me to die. How could you Yuki? How could you?"_

_"I-" he tried to explain but the words would not come to him. He couldn't deny what he had done and he couldn't hide it from himself. That night she was hit he had left her there to die. He was too scared to stay so he ran. He ran far away from the hideous scene he caused._

_The kitchen he stood in began to dissolve and darkness surrounded him. Only Tohru stood in front of him. Her eyes were soft but her words were full of hatred. _

_"How could you… How could you!" tears flowed down his cheeks as her words stabbed him repeatedly. "I hate you!"_

_At that moment the darkness around him became alive and devoured him completely. Tohru would hate him. She would truly see how worthless he was. How selfish he really was inside. How despicable he was. He couldn't escape from the void he was in._

_When the darkness suddenly abated, Yuki found himself in that place again. Tohru lay in the street with sightless eyes. She was staring at him with accusing eyes. A large pool of blood seeped from under her and her hand was outstretched before her. Her lips moved very lightly, repeating the same name over and over._

_"Yuki…Yuki…" her voice called over and over and with that her very blood began to consume him. Her voice chanting his name as her blood pulled him into a crimson abyss. Yuki couldn't even scream as he was pulled in. He couldn't move or breathe as if the weight of his sin was crushing him. His very bones began to break. The last thing he saw was Tohru standing over him covered in her own blood with dead eyes._

_"It's your fault! You did this. I hate you… I hate you! It should have been you!"_

In the middle of the night an agonizing scream shattered the silence of the Sohma house.

* * *

AN: It's been awhile, forgive me. I haven't forgotten about the story, I just need to get inspired to write it again. I decided to leave the old version up until I finish. Just in case anyone wants to compare, also because there will be a lot of changes in this one and it will probably end up more chapters. I changed the name of the story also to the Sable Curse. I learned Sable was actually really dark brown but I don't want to change it. So the for the purpose of this story I'm going to pretend that Sable is still black. The reason the name is changed is because this story will expound more on the curse and the storyline will end up being different in later chapters, so it going to be somewhat of a new story.

I don't want anyone to be confused so here is some things you might have noticed. The story changes pov between Yuki and Kyo a lot and maybe Momiji later on. When there is a change of pov there will be a italicize sentence before the change. These are some of the thoughts of the person. If the sentence is center and italicize this is a conversation that happened with Tohru or something they remember her saying. Line breaks are for scene changes.

Please review if you like this story so I know that someone cares about it and thanks for reading.

:O3


End file.
